One and Only: Two of a Kind
by ricen444
Summary: Ever since Seth died things have been different for Mia. She's now faster and stronger than she ever imagined, but can she control it?With the pack out for blood and an old enemy still out to get here, will Mia learn to control the hunger? Or will the hunger be the one thing that brings everything crashing down around her?Maybe…just maybe…she's not as alone as she thought she was.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Welcome to the sequel of One and Only! I can't wait to share this amazing story with you guys, big things are going to happen. Also I would like to thank those of you who submitted OC ideas, they were really good and I've contacted a few of you about using them. So I'm going to have new characters coming your way guys. As for a writing schedule, I'll try to do better on updating than I did on my last story. I make no promises though, hopefully I can update like once a week. Also please review and let me know what you guys think. Until then,**

**Stay beautiful**

**Summary:**

Ever since Seth died things have been different for Mia. She's now faster and stronger than she ever imagined, but can she control it? Or will it control her? With the pack out for blood and an old enemy still out to get here, will Mia learn to control the hunger? And what happens when the thing that haunts her most keeps making appearances in her dreams? Will the hunger be the one thing that brings everything crashing down around her? Or will it be her redemption? And maybe…just maybe…she's not as alone as she thought she was.

**Chapter One:**

I wake up covered in sweat and throw the covers off my now sticky body. I take a deep breath to steady my breathing and close my eyes. Flashes of my nightmare rise to the surface of my mind and I roll my shoulders to shake it off. My bedroom door opens and in walks one of my favorite people, or should I say vampire, in the world. Emmett Cullen…he's like the brother I never had and secretly never really wanted.

"You ready to go?" he asks.

I glance over at the clock on my nightstand and watch as the big, red five flashes angrily at me.

"It's 5 A.M , I don't do anything before noon" I say.

He chuckles and shakes his head, mumbling under his breath as he comes closer.

"You look like crap Wolfe" he says.

"Gee thanks, that's what every girl wants to be told by a guy who looks like he just stepped out of a Calvin Klein catalog" I say.

"I can't help it if I'm beautiful" he says.

"You only look beautiful because you don't sleep, I'm sure you would have a killer case of bed head or something if you did" I say.

"Nope, I would still look like this and you would still look like that" he says pointing at me.

"You are quickly wearing out your welcome by insulting me Emmett. I suggest telling me why you barged into my room" I say.

"One, I didn't barge and two, we are going grizzly hunting today, my little bundle of joy" he says.

I groan and flop back down onto my pillow.

"It's too early to hunt an irritable bear" I say.

"That's what makes it fun, Wolfe" he says.

"Our definitions of fun are clearly different, now leave so I can go back to sleep" I say.

"You're going to miss out on all the fun" he says mockingly.

"I don't care" I mock back.

"Come on Mia, where's your sense of adventure?" he asks.

"My sense of adventure went and hid under a rock at the word grizzly" I say.

"It's not that bad" he says.

"Says the guy who can easily take down a flipping 2 ton elephant if he wanted with one tackle. I, on the other hand, am small girl who could barely lift her own weight in chin-ups" I say.

"Key word being could" Emmett says.

"My answer is still no, go ask Edward" I say.

"Edward doesn't scream like a girl when the bear comes out of the cave" he says.

"So that's what this is about, you just want to see if I'll scream again" I say.

"No…well yes, it was funny" he says.

I shake my head and sigh, "one grizzly and that's it" I say.

"Yes! Let's go hunt us some angry bear" Emmett says walking out of my room.

I laugh and quickly change clothes, following him out the door and into the sunlight.

_All I remember is screaming and blood, lots of blood. Then pain, like my whole body was on fire._

_"__Hello?" I call out._

_"__Is anyone here?" I call._

_There was no answer; I was alone, completely and utterly alone. With only one single thought finding its way through the fog…Mia._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I wait outside the cave while Emmett goes in to take a look at the bear.

"You know he's not that bad when he's asleep. He reminds me a little of Winnie the Pooh" he says.

"Do not compare that 300 lb. beast of anger and pain to the chubby, little, buddy all stuffed with fluff" I say.

"Well, he's not as cute. But I can see the resemblance" he says.

I shake my head in disbelief, "only you would see a 300 lb. bear as cute."

"Well, it's either that or be scared out of my mind" he says.

"Hey, don't knock it until you try it" I joke.

"What being scared out of my mind?"

"Yeah, it's great. You get to scream and everything" I say.

"I think I'll pass" he says walking out the cave.

"You don't know what you're missing" I say.

"I'm pretty sure I do."

I shrug and stretch my muscles out.

"Alright, let's do this" I say.

Emmett nods in approval, "try not to scream."

**A few minutes later…**

"Just pull it out!" I yell.

"Okay, no need to yell. On the count of three" Emmett says.

Emmett was going to attempt to pull out the bear claw that had found itself lodged in my shoulder blade.

"One…two…"

"Wait!" I yell.

"What?" he asks.

"Maybe we should call Carlisle" I say.

"No way, I can get this out without him" Emmett says.

Edward emerges from the trees chuckling.

"Grizzly hunting?" he asks.

"Yes, and it's not funny. It's flipping painful" I say.

"It's only painful because you did it wrong" Emmett says.

"Well excuse me for not knowing the proper way to hunt something that has at least 200 lbs. on me" I say.

Emmett yanks on the bear claw and it comes out, but not without a lot of cursing and yelling on my part.

"Holy mother…"

"Language" Edward says.

Emmett smiles, "told you I could get it out without Carlisle."

I shoot him the bird and he just laughs as I roll out my now claw free shoulder. I was about to ask if I should put a bandage on it, when I hear a familiar sound.

"Edward?" Emmett asks.

Edward nods and before I know it, Emmett has grabbed me and pushed me to stand behind him. Out through the trees emerges the pack and I can recognize Sam and Jacob right away.

"We aren't giving her to you" Edward says after a minute.

The wolves only growl in response and step closer, Emmett crosses his arms.

"She couldn't control it, it wasn't her fault" Edward says.

The wolves try to get closer and Emmett backs me up a few feet.

"Edward" Emmett says impatiently.

Edwards nods and grabs my hand before taking off into the woods. He lets go about halfway and pushes me forward.

"Don't stop running! Get back to the house and tell Carlisle!" he says.

I don't stop running and I hear the familiar sound of paws behind me as I take off deeper into the forest.

_"__Mia!" I call out._

_I struggle against the bonds that are holding me._

_"__Mia!" I call again._

_I hear a deep, resounding laugh._

_"__No use fighting against those bonds little wolf. You aren't going anywhere until I let you."_

_"__You" I growl._

_He laughs again, "yes me."_

_"__Where's Mia?" I ask._

_"__Don't worry, you'll see her soon enough. You see, you and I have some business to attend to little wolf. And I think you're going to find that my business is a bit more fanged than most" he says._

_"__What are you talking about? Help! Somebody help me!" I call._

_He shakes his head and steps closer before plunging a needle into my chest._

_"__I can't have you calling for help, what if someone hears you?" he asks with a chuckle._

_I fight to stay awake but soon the darkness pulls me back under and I black out._

**Author's Note: So what do you guys think about chapter two? Did you like it? Also I plan on introducing a new O.C in chapter 3 or 4 not sure which yet. Stay beautiful,**

**Jess**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I don't stop running as the thunder of paws hitting the ground gets louder. I look over my shoulder and spot the giant mass of pure muscle and fur heading towards me. Wham! I crash into something or rather…someone.

"What the…"

I grab the guy's hand and pull him up off the ground before taking off with him following behind me.

"Wait, where are we going? Where are you taking me?" he asks.

"Do you want to get eaten by a giant wolf?" I ask.

"Uh…no…I guess that would kind of suck" he says.

"Then stop asking questions and run" I say.

I see the house looming in the distance and put on a burst of speed but not before grabbing the mystery guy's hand again.

"Carlisle!" I yell.

He comes out of his office, his eyes bright with concern and questions.

"Mia, what's wrong?" he asks.

"The wolves showed up in the woods, Emmett and Edward are still out there" I say.

Rosalie and Esme come out from the kitchen and Rosalie shoots me a look.

"You left Emmett and Edward out there to fight off a pack of dogs by themselves" she says.

"They made me come back for help" I say.

Rosalie shakes her head in disbelief, "I knew you were nothing but trouble as soon as that dog brought you here."

I step forward, "Don't call Wesley a dog and I didn't ask for your help. I'm only here because Wesley wanted me here, you think I want to be reminded that I'm a monster" I say.

She scoffs, "Don't compare yourself to us "monsters" honey. You're not one of us; you're a mutt, a freaky half-breed that even your "daddy dearest" didn't want to deal with. So he dumped you on us and Carlisle and Esme are just too nice to kick out a stray dog" she growls.

I step closer to Rosalie so that I'm standing toe to toe with her.

"What? All bark and no bite" she smirks.

"At least my own fiancée didn't leave me for dead, guess you weren't pretty enough for him, huh?" I say.

Rosalie growls and I smile at her.

"This "dog" has just as much bite as she does bark. So I suggest watching yourself blondie" I say.

"Why you little…"

"Enough Rosalie! Mia is a guest and you will treat her as so. Mia, if you wish to stay here I would suggest not provoking my family while you are here" Carlisle says.

Rosalie shoots me a look and then takes off into the woods, with Esme silently following behind her.

"Jasper and Alice, come down here please" Carlisle calls.

They appear at the top of the stairs and make their way down. I feel calmer as Jasper approaches and I shoot him a small smile which he returns.

"Yes Carlisle" Alice says.

"I need you and Jasper to stay here with Mia, the wolves are still out there and I don't know if they have someone waiting for us to leave the house. I don't want to take any chances with Mia being alone" he says.

"I want to help" I protest.

"I know, but right now it's too dangerous. You still don't know your own strength and I want to keep damage to a minimum. I promised Wesley that you wouldn't get hurt while in my care and having you out there would be a huge risk. The wolves are angry and ready to attack, I don't want you in their line of fire" he says.

"But…"

"Carlisle is right Mia, you should stay here. If you're here, they might not attack and Carlisle may be able to get through to them" Alice says.

I cross my arms and sigh, "fine."

Carlisle leaves and I glance at Alice, whose eyes had suddenly gone wide in shock.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I ask.

She tilts her head in my direction and I turn around. Right my mystery guy was still here, I completely forgot about him.

"Um…"I start.

"Are you guys vampires?" he asks.

"Uh…I…uh… wait, how do you know about vampires?" I ask.

"My mom is one" he says with a shrug.

"That's nice" I say.

"She's trying to kill me, nice is the last word I would use to describe it" he says.

"Is that why you were in the bear-infested woods?" I ask.

He nods and sighs, "She sort of blames me for my dad divorcing her."

"Wow, so she doesn't blame the fact that she's you know…a blood sucking vampire" I say.

"Pretty much" he says.

"Someone is in denial" I say.

"Yep, I'm Brandon by the way…Brandon Hiss" he says.

"Mia Wolfe" I say.

"I would say nice to meet you but considering you almost got me eaten by a giant dog…"

"Wolf" I say.

"What?" he asks.

"It was a giant wolf and you weren't going to get eaten…at least I don't think you were" I say.

"It was a giant wolf, like a werewolf?" he asks.

"Yeah, pretty much" I say.

"Right, because if there are vampires, why wouldn't there be werewolves? Brandon says to himself.

He starts talking and mumbling to himself and I take this time to look him over. He had golden, brownish-blonde hair that hung over his eyes. His eyes were a turquoise color and he had a smile on his face…wait a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" I ask.

"Like what you see?" he asks with a wink.

I feel the heat rush to my face, "I wasn't…I mean….I didn't"

He waves his hand as if to wave of my awkwardness.

"Don't worry about it, I won't tell anyone you were checking me out" he says.

"I wasn't…I wasn't checking you out" I say.

"Uh huh, sure you weren't" he says shooting me another smile.

"I wasn't" I say.

He shrugs and I sigh in defeat.

"So…Mia"

I look up at him and raise an eyebrow in question.

"You got any food in this place?" he asks.

_When I come to again, I'm not tied to the gurney anymore. Instead I'm tied to a chair with my hand behind my back, I lift my head to take in my surroundings and quickly close my eyes._

_"__Your eyes will adjust to the light soon, little wolf" he says._

_Then a chuckle resounds through the room, "I suppose I can't call you that anymore."_

_I open my eyes and wince as they adjust to the light. It was like I was looking at the world in a whole new way, everything was so clear like it was in HD or something._

_"__What did you do to me?" I ask._

_"__I simply made you the ultimate weapon. A weapon that I plan on using to get back at the Wolfes" he says._

_"__Didn't you try that already? And didn't' it fail?" I say._

_"__This time it won't because there is no one here to save you" he says._

_"__What makes you so sure I'm going to help you?" I ask._

_He walks closer and grabs my hair before yanking my head back, I hiss in pain._

_"__You aren't going to have much of a choice" he says._

_"__What do you mean?" I ask._

_"__I mean, you're not going to really care whether or not you hurt anyone" he says._

_He locks eyes with me and I struggle to look away, but his grip on my hair is tight._

_"__Turn off your humanity" he growls._

_He lets go of me and takes a step back, I look down and shake my head. He steps forward again and I lock eyes with him. He smiles triumphantly and laughs._

_"__Now we're getting somewhere" he says._

**Author's Note: So I want to send a huge thank you to the lovely The Daughter of Night for giving me the O.C idea of Brandon Hiss. I hope I present him in the way you want. Also let me know what you guys think of Brandon. Do you like him?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So this chapter is a bit shorter than my other ones, but I didn't really want anything major to happen yet. Also, I ran into some internet trouble so that's why this chapter is up late. I hope you guys like it-Jessica**

**Chapter Four**

When Brandon asked for food, I had no idea he meant half the kitchen. Alice and I watch in awe as he devours his sixth plate of eggs.

"Where do you store it all?" I ask.

"I have a high metabolism" he says with a shrug.

"I've never seen anyone eat so much food" Alice says.

Brandon shoots her a smile, "What can I say? I like food."

Jasper walks in from where he was standing on the front steps and locks eyes with Alice, they exchange a silent look. It had been three hours since Carlisle had left to go and "talk" with the pack. Three hours and we hadn't heard anything from anyone, no phone call, no text, nothing. Alice had tried to see if she could see someone's future but because Carlisle and the others were close to the wolves, she couldn't see anything.

"Why haven't we heard anything?" I question.

"Maybe they're working it out" Alice says.

I shoot her a look, "and maybe the pack aren't giant wolves but are instead little yappy dogs that only bark at you but never bite" I say.

"It's possible, Carlisle is really good at talking to people, He could have gotten them to calm down" Alice says.

Jasper shakes his head, "I can still feel their anger. If anything they're just waiting on Carlisle to let his guard down so they can make their way here."

I growl and stand up, facing the window.

"I should be out there helping them. This is all my fault anyway" I say.

"You would only make things harder, Carlisle is protecting you and they know it. It's the only reason they haven't attacked…they know that if they do then the treaty is off" Jasper says.

"But if any of you get hurt because of me…"

Alice cuts me off, "we won't…you've forgotten that we've dealt with the wolves before."

I sigh and sit back down; there was no point in arguing with them. Brandon looks at me and a shoot him a smile which he then returns with his own breath-taking one.

"You guys want to know what I think?" Brandon asks. "I think you're all worrying too much, the worse that can happen is that the wolves somehow manage to get around this Carlisle guy. Then this Carlisle guy sees them trying to be sneaky and goes all vampire or whatever on them and stops them."

Jasper scoffs, "someone's optimistic."

"I'm a glass half full kind of guy" Brandon says sending a wink in my direction.

I feel the heat rise to my cheeks and he chuckles before pushing his plate away and standing up.

"Now that I've told you what I think about this whole crack-pot situation. I would like to leave…not that I don't like hanging out with vampires and all. But I really should make sure my dad is okay, you know with my psycho mom out there and all" he says.

"I don't know…the pack might mistake you as one of us" Alice says.

"Please, I'm not scared of a bunch of overgrown dogs. Bring it on!" Brandon says.

"But…"  
"Alice let him go; you can smell that he's not a vampire. They won't attack him, the pack isn't that cruel. Plus he can't stay here forever" I say standing up.

Alice nods and I follow Brandon to the front door.

"Well Mia Wolfe, as lovely as it was meeting you. I gotta go but don't worry this is not the last you've seen of Brandon Hiss. I'll come check up on you later" he says.

"I don't need you to check up on me" I say.

"Maybe not but I need a reason to see you again."

I blush again for the third time and before I can protest, Brandon's lips are pressed to my cheek and he's out the door.

"See you around Mia" he says.

I close the door and place a hand on my cheek, Alice walks in with a knowing look.

"Shut up" I say.

"What? I didn't say anything" she says.

"You were thinking it and before you get it in your head about cute we would be. I'm telling you now…I'm not interested" I say.

"But why not? He's cute and he likes you" she says.

"I'm not looking to get involved with someone" I say.

"But you deserve to be happy with someone. Mia, Seth wasn't…."

"Alice, please just drop it" I say walking up to my room.

_He walks over and unties me from the chair; I stand up and stretch my muscles. He tosses a bag of blood in my direction and I snatch it out of the air._

_"What's this for?" I ask._

_"You, you need it" he says._

_I make a face but soon find myself ripping the bag open and draining it dry, he tosses me another bag and I drain this one to._

_"Better?" he asks._

_I shrug and he tosses me a change of clothes._

_"Get cleaned up, we have somewhere we need to be" he says walking out._

_I unfold the clothes he tossed at me and look at them. It was a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt, I quickly change shirts and something falls out of my back pocket. I pick it up and look down at it…it was photo. A photo of a girl with dark hair, I shrug and toss the picture in the trash._


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note: So sorry I haven't posted any new chapters lately. The last couple of weeks have been crazy...first I had a little internet problem. Then my family and I were moving and now the computer I'm using doesn't have microsoft word. But don't worry I have the story on google drive so I should be posting soon. Thank you all for being so patient with me-Jess**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I close the door to my room and sigh, Alice just wanted me to be happy. But it wasn't that simple, she doesn't have to live with an insane amount of guilt for causing someone's death and not just someone but someone I really cared about. I flop down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling, flashes of Seth playing through my mind like one long and painful movie. I close my eyes and try to block the images out. A loud knock sounds on my door and it burst open, Emmett stands in the doorway.

"I knocked this time" he says.

"Defeats the purpose if you're just going to open the door anyway" I say.

He shrugs, "at least I knocked and anyway it's not like you were doing something important."

"Whatever Emmett" I say.

Then it kicks in, I was talking to Emmett. That meant...I fly across the room at him and tackle him into a hug. He chuckles before hugging me back and then he coughs.

"Can't breath" he says.

I look up at him and raise one eyebrow.

"You don't breath, you're kind of undead" I say.

"That's beside the point, if I could breath I wouldn't be able to because you're squeezing me so tight."

I chuckle and Emmett looks down at me.

"What?" he asks.

"That's what she said" I say laughing.

Emmett pushes me away before groaning, "I should have seen that one coming."

"You set it up, I had to swing"I say.

"Of course you did" he says.

"Yep, anyway what happened? Are the wolves gone?" I ask.

"Yes, they're gone but Edward thinks they'll be back soon" he says.

"Did you have to fight them?" I ask.

"Nope" Emmett says popping the 'p.'

"What?"

"Carlisle came just in time and convinced the leader to talk" he says.

"So they don't want to kill me anymore?" I ask my voice full of hope.

"Oh no, they still want to kill you. But they won't do it on our land or else to treaty is null and void" he says.

I run my fingers through my long black hair and sigh, so it wasn't over. I couldn't' go back to the reserve.

Emmett comes and sits beside me putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" he asks.

"No, I want to fix this but I don't know how. I don't want to spend the rest of my life having to hide from them" I say.

"I know but Carlisle says that until they calm down you don't have a choice" he says.

"But I can't hide forever Emmett, I can't just sit here and wait for them to attack again and let you guys risk your lives" I say.

"We aren't risking our lives, we're saving yours. Now enough with the pity party...Alice mentioned something about a guy being here."  
"Oh..um...yeah, Brandon. I kind of bumped into him on my way to get Carlisle. I couldn't just leave him out there" I say.

"Alice said he was human, that true?" he asks.

"Yeah, he knows about vampires though."

"Wait, what? He knows that we're vampires?" Emmett asks standing up.

"Yeah, Emmett what's wrong? Why do you look paler than normal?"

"Humans aren't supposed to know about us Mia. The Volturi aren't going to be happy about this" Emmett says.

"What is the Volturi?" I ask.

"Have you told Carlisle?" he asks.

"No, Emmett, what is the Volturi?" I ask again.

"Not what, who…and that's something you should talk to Carlisle about. He used to be one" Emmett says walking out of my room.

"Wait Emmett!" I yell running to catch up with him as he goes to find Carlisle.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for such the long wait...I was working on it.I'm also sorry this chapter is so short.I guess you could say it's sort of a filler chapter of sorts.I hope you guys like it-Jess**


	7. Chapter 6

**Alright, so this is another one of those filler like chapters. I'm building up to something I promise, I hope you guys like this one.-Jess**

**Chapter Six**

Emmett and I find Carlisle in his office, we knock and wait until Carlisle tells us to enter. Carlisle looks up as Emmett and I walk into the room.

"Mia, Emmett, what can I help you with?" he asks.

"Uh...well I was wondering if you could tell me who the Volturi are?" I ask.

"I would tell her but it's always better when you tell it" Emmett says to Carlisle.

Carlisle nods and stands up, walking to a painting hanging on the wall. I make my way over to him and take in the painting that was in front of me. Carlisle begins to speak….

" To understand the Volturi, you must first learn my history, I was born in London, sometime in the 1640s. People back then didn't keep accurate records of time, at least not for people who were of the common background. My mother died giving birth to me and my father was an Anglican pastor, who along with other pastors hunted werewolves, vampires, witches, and other creatures of the supernatural. They claimed that they were ridding the world of evil and sin, however many times they would end up killing innocent civilians mistaking them for supernatural creatures. Once my father got too old to lead the raids I took over and soon discovered a coven of vampires in the sewers of London. I was attacked by an old vampire that was starved and left for dead.

"Then what happened? Did your father find you?" I asked.

"No, but I knew that if he did, he would kill me. So I hid in a nearby potato cellar for a period of three days, waiting for the transformation to end. When I emerged I was horrified by what I had become and tried to kill myself in many different ways. Eventually I became so crazed with hunger that while I was hiding in a cave I attacked a herd of deer and found that I could live on animal blood. I found hope in the fact that I wouldn't have to kill humans and over the course of two centuries perfected my ability to resist bloodlust caused by human blood. I spent much of my time studying and becoming a 'patron of the arts.'

"So you were all alone? You had to deal with the fact that you were a vampire by yourself?" I ask.

Carlisle smiles at me, "It's not as bad as it seemed and I did soon meet another vampire by the name of Alistair. Alistair wasn't the type to enjoy company, so I didn't spend much time with him. We parted on odd terms and I took my studies to Italy, where I stumbled across the Volturi."

He leads me to another picture, this one with three people in it.

"Who are they?" I ask.

"They are the Volturi; Aro, Marcus, and Caius, they were much more educated and refined than the vampires I was used to and I soon found myself living amongst them. But they lived on human blood, we got into many arguments about that fact and I spent two decades with them trying to convince them to give up human blood. I was however unsuccessful and left them to come to the new world."

"Whoa, so these Volturi are bad news?" I ask.

"Only to those they think threaten their way of living" Carlisle says.

"So, lets say a human knows that vampires exist. What would happen to that human?" I ask.

"The Volturi would kill them, humans can't know that we exist. It would endanger them and us" Carlisle says.

I nod and look at Emmett, "Okay, thanks for the history lesson Carlisle" I say.

"Anytime and Mia, you don't need to be afraid of the Volturi. They have no reason to seek us out" he says.

I gulp and walk out of the room, Emmett behind me. I whirl around to face Emmett.

"We have to find Brandon" I say.

"Why didn't you tell Carlisle about Brandon?" Emmett asks.

"Because he doesn't need to know" I say.

"Mia…"

"No Emmett, Brandon doesn't know he might be in danger and I want to keep it that way" I say.

"And you don't think he'll know when a group of vampires comes after him and tries to kill him?" Emmett asks.

"His mom is already trying to kill him, I don't think he'll notice if a few more try" I say.

"Yeah, sure because one vampire trying to kill you turning into like six isn't something you notice" Emmett says.

"Just don't tell Carlisle, at least not yet. I'll figure something out" I say.

"Oh, this ought to be good" Emmett says.

"Don't doubt me, just get out there and find Brandon. We can bring him here and I'll figure out a way to hide him or something" I say.

"You want to hide the human in a house full of vampire?" he asks.

"At least until I can get in touch with Wesley" I say.

"Oh no! You are not bringing Wesley into this. He already has his hands full with the pack. He doesn't need possible fugitive hiding on his hands" he says.

"Let me worry about Wesley, you just go find Brandon" I say shoving Emmett towards the door.

He rolls his eyes and sighs, "Fine but I don't agree with how you're going about this."

"Yeah, yeah, just go" I say waving him off.

He walks out the door and I run back upstairs to my room, now I had to figure out a way to stop Alice from seeing it in the future and Edward from reading it in my mind. My phone rings and I glance down at the screen. It was Wesley, I hit answer.

"Hello?" I say.

"Mia, we need to talk. It's important, let the Cullens know that I'm coming right now" Wesley says.

"Okay, why?" I ask.

"I can't explain right now" Wesley says.

"But Wesley…"

I hear nothing but a dial tone, he had already hung up on me.

_He has me watching this house in the woods, I duck down as someone comes out of the house and takes off running._

"_Why am I here?" I ask._

"_Because we need to know how many of them we're dealing with" he says._

"_Why can't I just go in there and rip them all the pieces, quick and easy" I growl._

_He chuckles, "soon little wolf, soon." _


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I hang up the phone and run downstairs to find everyone. Edward appears at the bottom of the stairs with a worried look in his eyes.

"Mia, what's wrong?" he asks.

"I don't know yet, I just got off the phone with Wesley. He's on his way here, he says he has something important he needs to talk to us about" I say.

Once we gather everyone up, we wait for Wesley in the living room.

"Where's Emmett?" Esme asks.

"Oh..um...he said something about hiking. You know Emmett, he loves his hikes. Especially if they lead to an irritated grizzly bear" I say.

"Maybe we should call him" Alice says.

"No, I'm sure he's fine. Besides we can fill him in when he gets back" I say.

Edward gives me a weird look.

"Later" I think.

He nods and the doorbell rings, Carlisle gets up to answer it.

"Wesley" he says.

"Carlisle, where's Mia?" Wesley asks.

"Mia is with everyone else in the living room" Carlisle says.

They enter the room and Wesley looks at me.

"What? No hug for your dear old dad" he says.

I roll my eyes but get up to hug him anyway. He pulls away and I look up at him.

"How bad is it?" I ask.

He sighs, "maybe you should sit down."

"No, I want to stand" I say.

He nods, "it's worse than I thought it was. The elders think that Mia should pay for killing Seth, but I've managed to convince them that it was an accident. They'll let her live on one condition."

"And what condition is that?" Jasper asks.

"She has to come back to the reserve and be on 24/7 watch. They want her where they can keep an eye on her. She'll be under the watchful eye of the pack" Wesley says.

"No deal" Edward says.

"Edward…"Carlisle says.

"No Carlisle, you know as well as I do that the pack wants Mia dead. Are you really going to let them be the ones to 'watch" over her?" Edward rants.

"Wesley is there any other way?" Carlisle asks.

Wesley shakes his head, "those are the terms of letting Mia live and don't worry I plan on being there with her."

"I don't like it" Esme says.

"I know but what choice do we have. The elders have agreed to let Mia live, we have to agree to their terms" Carlisle says.

"If you want my opinion, I say good riddance" Rosalie says.

"No one asked you, last time I checked" I say.

"Watch it half-breed, just because Carlisle says to treat you like a guest doesn't mean I will" she says.

"I'm not a half-breed, blondie and anytime you wanna go, you know where to find me" I growl.

"Please, you wouldn't stand a chance" she says.

I flash a menacing smile at her, "you want to put money on it."

"Girls enough!" Carlisle says.

"She started it" I say nodding in Rosalie direction.

"And I was about to finish it too" Rosalie says.

"Ha, you're funny and delusional" I say.

"Mia enough, Rosalie while you are the daughter of one of my closest friends. I suggest not causing problems with my daughter or else you will answer to me" Wesley says.

"Whatever" Rosalie says leaving the room.

"Mia, do you want to go with Wesley?" Esme asks.

"Um...well...I have really appreciated everything you guys have done for me. But I think I should go with Wesley" I say.

"Then its settled" Carlisle says.

"I'll come back later to get you" Wesley says.

I nod and Carlisle walks Wesley out, I look at Edward as my phone beeps. I glance down at the text I just received.

_Found Brandon, what do I do with him?-E_

_Take him to the stream, I'll meet you there, we need to talk_

_K, hurry up-E_

"Meet me upstairs" I whisper to Edward as I walk past him.

He nods and I continue up to my room to start packing. There's a knock on my door a few minutes later and Edward walks in.

"What's going on?" he asks.

I explain everything about Brandon to Edward as he sits and listens until I finish.

"How can I help?" he asks.

"Wait, you want to help?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" he asks.

"I thought you would tell me that I need to tell Carlisle" I say.

"Usually I would but in this case I think you're right. Carlisle doesn't need more on his plate right now. So what can I do to help?" he says.

"I'm still figuring everything out, but for right now we need to go to the stream. Emmett and Brandon are waiting there" I say.

Edward is silent for a minute, "we'll have to sneak out the back."

"Why?"

"Because Carlisle will ask where we're going and everyone else is still in the living room" he says.

"Okay, the back door it is" I say.

Edward and I walk downstairs and out the back door before anyone could see us.

"Do you think Alice will know?" I ask.

"If she hasn't already had a vision about it. I don't think she'll tell though, she'll wait for us to explain it to her" Edward says.

"Okay" I say.

We make our way to the stream, but before I get there I see a shadow of someone. The person steps into the light and I gasp, falling to my knees.

"Seth?" I whisper.

I hear a laugh come from nearby as the person fades back into the shadows.

_The girl saw me, somehow she knew my name. Her faced look familiar but I'm not sure why, all I know is that he's not happy about the fact that she saw me._

"_I told you to stay in the shadows!" he yells throwing me at a tree._

"_I know, but I couldn't help it" I say._

"_You couldn't help it, you couldn't help it!" he yells kicking me._

"_I'm sorry" I say._

"_The next time I give you an order, you better follow it or else you'll wake up buried in the backyard" he growls walking away._

**Author's Note: Told you I was building up to something and I did. What do you think Mia thinks about seeing Seth? Do you think she'll believe it was really him? Or will she blame it on her imagination? Anywho, I will be introducing two new O.C's in the next chapter or the one after that. Happy reading-Jess**


End file.
